


Learning To Dance

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 14:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: After watching and waiting to see Severus, snarky potions master of Hogwarts show his softer side Harry says he has, he finally gets caught showing his softer side while teaching Harry to dance.





	Learning To Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cathcer1984](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/gifts).



> Just something that popped into my head, this is for Cathcer1984 in hopes of cheering her up as she needs it! I apologise if there are any mistakes as this was wrote and checked within one hour.

Severus Snape potions master of Hogwarts stalked down the corridor of Hogwarts and rolled his eyes when he saw a couple of seventh year students, arms wrapped around each other, kissing and giggling. "Twenty Points from Gryffindor and Slytherin for sickly displays."

　

"We had to, mistletoe." the seventh year Slytherin said.

　

"Mistletoe counts as one kiss, not several followed by uncontrollable giggling, back to your dorms." he snapped and carried on walking.

　

Minerva stepped out from the alcove, facing her, Hermione Weasley stepping out the other. "Harry said that he has a soft side but after that I don't see where."

　

"Maybe he killed it." Minerva said with a shrug of her shoulders making Hermione laugh as they both walked side by side to the Great hall. Both of them missing a Professor stepping out of an alcove further down with a smile on his face.

* * *

After his last class Harry made his way down to the dungeons and opening the door he smiled when he saw Severus sat at his desk. "Were your students as well behaved as mine?" he asked, one glare from his lover gave him his answer. "I know what will cheer you up."

　

"It is the Christmas season, castle full of greedy kids wanting presents, moaning more than usual when given hmework over the holidays, stuffing themselves with sweets instead of proper meals, sleeping in until gone noon when the day is over half gone, not only that I have Minerva and Hermione spying on me, you would think after all my years of spying they would know when I am being watched."

　

"You don't always know when I watch you."

　

"That is because I have taught you well, come on then, what is it that you say will cheer me up?"

　

Harry walked around the desk and pulled a mistletoe from his robes and held it high over their heads, "mistletoe."

　

Rolling his eyes with a smirk Severus moved forward and gave Harry a kiss who pulled back before giving him several little kisses before giggling.

　

"What a sickly display we are making."

　

Severus stood up. "What is it with everyone spying on me?"

　

"They want to see your softer side Severus, they don't believe it when I tell them you have one."

　

"Spying on me won't get them to see it, all it will do is piss me off even more."

　

"Come on Severus, it's just you and me now." Harry said as he pushed the older man to sitting back in his chair and sitting on his lap. "Kids have now finished for the holidays, only six are staying, the rest go home tomorrow."

　

Severus gave a little smile. "You say the sweetest things."

　

"And so do you when we are alone, which we are, so..."

　

"I love you Harry."

　

Harry smiled, "there, now how hard is that to say to me in front of others?"

　

"It isn't hard, it is pointless, as long as you hear it and know it why does everyone else have to? Surely they know it as we are living together."

　

Harry laughed. "Well seeing as the school will be nearly empty tomorrow night how about giving me some more teaching lessons only this time where we have more room, like the Great hall."

　

"Absolutely not!"

　

"Severus we will be in there at midnight, if you say you are patrolling the ground floor and me the dungeons none of the other Proffesors who are patrolling have no reason to check the Great hall."

　

Severus sighed. "Fine but we wouldn't be having none of this if you listened to the lessons Minerva gave you in your fourth year."

 

"Come on Severus I was fourteen I didn't want to dance then, wouldn't have even gone to the bloody thing if I wasn't a champion."

　

"Why do you want to learn how to dance anyway, I know you can dance very well."

　

"Laying in bed with you yes, on my feet, no, come on Severus you promised, and I have been praticing alone so I shouldn't stand on your feet too much."

　

"Okay fine, but if just one person sees us Harry the sofa will be your new bed as I will not allow you back into ours."

　

Harry laughed, "okay deal."

* * *

The following night Minerva approached Hermione. "A source tells me those who want to see Severus' softer side to be outside the Great hall doors just after midnight."

　

"Have you let the staff know?" Hemrione asked.

　

"I have."

　

"I will alert the Weasleys."

　

"All of them?"

　

"Well, yes, none of them believe Severus has a softer side." Hermione laughed.

* * *

Later that night at midnight Harry looked around the Great hall before his eyes landed on Severus and smiled. "Do we have any music?"

　

"We do." Severus said before waving his wand at a music box he took from his pocket, turning it back to its original size, another wave of his wand and music had started.

　

"What is it we are dancing to?"

　

"A song that starts slow and can speed up a little."

　

"And that is?"

　

"Andy Williams, can't take my eyes off you."

　

Harry laughed, "You have never been able to have you,"

　

Severus reached out and made Harry gasp by pulling him close. "Hard habit to break." he muttered as he started to slow dance with Harry.

　

Standing outside the Great Hall was Minerva, Filius, Neville, Luna, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Molly and Arthur. Waving her wand Minerva made the Great hall doors transparent and waving her wand a second time they were able to not only see what was happening but also hear.

　

Harry laughed. "Seeing as you picked this song will you be singing to me also?"

　

Severus spun Harry before dipping him. "Don't push your luck. I do love you Harry, love you with everything that I am, surely I don't need to sing it also."

　

"I was joking Severus, and I love you too," Harry said, placing his hand on the older mans cheek, he looked into the Slytherins eyes. "With all that I am."

　

Looking into Harry's green eyes Severus moved his head down and kissed him slowly and pulled away when the song started to pick up a little so he spun Harry, laughing with him as he did.

　

"Well I was wrong, turns out he didn't kill his soft side." Minerva said.

　

Severus stopped the music and let go of Harry.

　

"Severus?"

　

Instead of answering Harry, he pointed his wand at the doors which flew open revealing everyone. "Very clever, I threaten sofa as new bed if one person saw us and one person didn't, several did!"

　

Harry's eyes went wide when he saw most of his family and friends standing there. "Severus, I swear I didn't!"

　

"I never said you did Harry." Severus answered as he watched everyone walk up to them both. "Everyone you could get here as soon as Minerva?"

　

"Yes."

　

Hermione looked from the Headmistress to Severus and back again, "Severus was your source?"

　

Harry did a double take. "You told them?"

 

"Yes."

　

"Why? You threatend the sofa as my new bed if I told."

　

"No, I threatened you the sofa as your new bed if one person saw, but one didn't, several did."

　

"What if Minerva had come alone though Severus."

　

"She wouldn't have done Harry, she is as barmy as the old coot, she would inform as many as she knew was available at last minute."

　

"Why did you tell them though?" Harry asked.

　

"To stop their pathetic attempts of spying," he answered before looking at Minerva, "so it stops now, yes?"

　

"Yes Severus."

　

"Thank you, good night all." he said before taking Harry's hand and leaving the Great hall.

　

"Telling Minerva yourself, that was very sly Severus."

　

Severus let go of Harry's hand and lifted his arm up to place it around the younger man. "I am a Slytherin Harry, what else do you expect?"

　

_**The End.** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comment or kudos?


End file.
